gleefandomcom-20200222-history
No One Is Alone
No One Is Alone from the musical Into the Woods is featured in Bash, the fifteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel. This song is performed outside where a candlelight vigil is held for Russ, a person who was a victim of a homophobic assault. Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel perform and place flowers on his picture. Lyrics Rachel: Mother cannot guide you Now you're on your own Only me beside you Still, you're not alone No one is alone, truly No one is alone Blaine and Rachel: Sometimes people leave you Halfway through the wood Others may decieve you You decide what's good You decide alone Rachel (Blaine): But no one is alone (I wish) I know Mother isn't here now (Wrong things, right things) Who knows what she'd say? (Who can say what's true?) Nothing's quite so clear now (Do things, fight things) Feel you've lost your way? (You decide, but) Blaine and Rachel: You are not alone Rachel (Blaine): Believe me No one is alone (No one is alone, believe me) Truly Kurt (and Blaine): You move just a finger Say the slightest word (Something's bound to linger, be heard) No one acts alone (Careful) No one is alone Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel: People make mistakes Blaine: Fathers Rachel: Mothers Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel: People make mistakes Blaine and Rachel (and Kurt): Holding to (their own) Thinking (they're alone) Kurt and Rachel (Blaine): Honor their mistakes (Fight for their mistakes) Everybody makes One another's terrible mistakes Witches can be right Giants can be good You decide what's right You decide what's good Rachel (Blaine and Kurt): Just remember (Just remember) Blaine (Rachel): Someone is on your side (Our side) (Kurt: Our side) Rachel (Blaine): Someone else is not (Someone else is not) Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel: While we're seeing our side Maybe we forgot Blaine and Rachel (Kurt): They are not alone (They are not alone) No one is alone (No one is alone) Kurt: Hard to see the light now Rachel: Just don't let it go Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel: Things will come out right now We can make it so Rachel (Blaine): Someone is on your side (Someone is on your side) No one is alone Gallery Bash stills 2 (1).jpg Bash stills 2 (2).jpg Bash bts (73).jpg Bash bts (72).jpg Bash bts (71).jpg Bash bts (70).jpg Bash bts (69).jpg Bash bts (68).jpg Bash bts (60).jpg Bash bts (59).jpg Bash bts (58).jpg Bash bts (57).jpg Bash bts (56).jpg Bash bts (55).jpg Bash bts (54).jpg Bash bts (53).jpg Bash bts (52).jpg Bash bts (51).jpg Bash bts (41).jpg Bash bts (40).jpg Bash stills 2 (2).jpg Tumblr n3q80oBqJ91ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3q84wgBZ01rdv3sxo3 500.png Tumblr n3q84wgBZ01rdv3sxo2 500.png Tumblr n3q84wgBZ01rdv3sxo1 500.png Sin títulosd.png NOIA1.png NOIA2.png NOIA3.png Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o9 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o2 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o10 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o1 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o4 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o3 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o7 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o8 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o6 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o5 250.gif bash.gif Tumblr ncujkwUBCI1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr ncujkwUBCI1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ncujkwUBCI1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr ncujkwUBCI1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr ncujkwUBCI1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr ncujkwUBCI1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ncujkwUBCI1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr ncujkwUBCI1ra5gbxo4 250.gif no-one is alone.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Bash (EP)